


Denial

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: During the Identity Thief story-line of Arkham City, Barbara reveals her fears about Bruce to Tim and he doesn't want to believe it, but there's a small voice at the back of his head telling him there is a chance she's right.
Kudos: 12





	Denial

"Not a chance", Tim pulled away from her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not saying it was deliberately", Barbara said, for all she tried to keep her voice steady, Tim could hear the tremble at the severity of what she was saying.

"He wouldn't. Not when everything he's done has been to avoid killing people. Even those who deserve it", Tim pulled his mask off, it was suffocating, pressing into his face and skin. He squeezed his fist around it as Barbara's suspicions rattled around inside his head.

"Even under the influence of Crane's-"

"Crane isn't in there! And... And he's been under this sort of pressure before, he didn't snap then and he hasn't snapped now", Tim insisted, he wished there were enough space to pace properly but with all of Barbara's computers and gadgets out, he had to put up with a few steps each way when all he wanted to do was burn off some of this unspent energy that had no place to go.

"Did Dick manage to get in?", Barbara asked, "if Bruce didn't let you help, maybe he let him".

"I don't know", Tim sighed and he moved to take his mobile from his pocket and then stopped, "why don't you call him and find out?"

It was a childish move and Tim deserved the eye roll he got for it but in situations like this, he didn't feel comfortable talking to Dick Grayson. The rest of the time, sure, they were damn near brothers-in-arms and Dick was the only other person who knew what it was like in Tim's situation. When the situation got tense and he couldn't get through to Bruce? Tim was always left feeling like he was running to Dick for answers, as though Tim were a poor imitation trying to match up to the original model.

Poor little Tim Drake. Not the Wunderkind who outgrew Batman and became a hero in his own right. Not the street savvy tragic hero who was wiped out before he could reach his potential. Tim turned away as Barbara called Dick; getting jealous of him was bad enough but what sort of man was jealous of the ghost of a man murdered by the Joker?

Dick's departure may have set Batman's path to keeping everyone at arm's length. Jason Todd's death meant Tim never had a chance of being any kind of equal partner.

 _'Boohoo, feeling sorry for yourself?'_ , God, things had gotten bad if even he was mocking himself with Joker's voice during his internal monologues.

Maybe Barbara wasn't that far off with her idea about what all of this could have done to Bruce. The man never let anyone see how the loss and pain got to him... 

"He's not reached out?", Barbara asked. The bitter laugh Tim could hear even from where he was standing was expected.

Barbara listened intently for a few seconds and then whispered a thank you and goodbye. 

"He's being kept busy at Wayne Manor", Barbara sighed, "apparently Strange has _plenty_ of guards he's willing to keep throwing into fights". 

"I'm going back in", Tim made his decision and flattened out the mask from where he'd screwed it up in his hand.

"Tim...", Barbara wasn't really going to try to stop him but he knew they were going to go through the motions anyway.

"Look, if it's not him doing this then he needs help. If it is him, then he needs help even more", Tim said as he made for the door.

"If?", Barbara asked and Tim swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Just showing that I'm taking your idea seriously", he said gruffly, "I know he's fine. It's not him".

Just as well he was halfway out the door, because he didn't even believe himself.


End file.
